1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to helmets and more particularly pertains to a new anti-suffocation helmet for prevent suffocation of a sleeping infant from bedding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of helmets is known in the prior art. More specifically, helmets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,365; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,085; U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,903; U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,749; U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,419; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 295,453.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new anti-suffocation helmet. The inventive device includes a housing. The housing is divided such that a front side and a back side are defined. The housing has a bottom side and a top side. The top side of the front side is hingedly coupled to the back side. The bottom side has an aperture therein. The front side has an opening therein. A fastening means removably fastens the front side to the back side. A padding means pads the user""s head. The padding means is fixedly coupled to an inner surface of the front and back sides.
In these respects, the anti-suffocation helmet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of prevent suffocation of a sleeping infant from bedding.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of helmets now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new anti-suffocation helmet construction wherein the same can be utilized for prevent suffocation of a sleeping infant from bedding.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new anti-suffocation helmet apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the helmets mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new anti-suffocation helmet which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art helmets, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing. The housing is divided such that a front side and a back side are defined. The housing has a bottom side and a top side. The top side of the front side is hingedly coupled to the back side. The bottom side has an aperture therein. The front side has an opening therein. A fastening means removably fastens the front side to the back side. A padding means pads the user""s head. The padding means is fixedly coupled to an inner surface of the front and back sides.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new anti-suffocation helmet apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the helmets mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new anti-suffocation helmet which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art helmets, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new anti-suffocation helmet which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new anti-suffocation helmet which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-suffocation helmet which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such anti-suffocation helmet economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-suffocation helmet which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-suffocation helmet for prevent suffocation of a sleeping infant from bedding.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-suffocation helmet which includes a housing. The housing is divided such that a front side and a back side are defined. The housing has a bottom side and a top side. The top side of the front side is hingedly coupled to the back side. The bottom side has an aperture therein. The front side has an opening therein. A fastening means removably fastens the front side to the back side. A padding means pads the user""s head. The padding means is fixedly coupled to an inner surface of the front and back sides.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-suffocation helmet that has windows for outward viewing by the infant.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-suffocation helmet that a shoulder portion thereon for supporting the housing on the neck of the infant.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.